Haruka: The New Kid in town
by AstridSolaris
Summary: Haruka is a Rebellious Girl who Got Caught by Saving a kid. She was then Thrown to Alice Academy. Will her friends accept and love her? Or will she find Love?
1. Chapter 1

Haruka: *As a new kid at school, it sucks. I know. Everybody looking at you like you were an odd animal wandering a mall. Well I got used to that since I was always being transferred to schools because of my Alice. People would think:" If only I had powers.." Well, you'd be excited at first but, as you experience all the missions you have to do if you had powers(alice) like mine, you'd regret saying your words. So, let me get to the point. My name is Haruka Hyuuga and I live in Kyoto, Japan. I know, why Kyoto? That horrible place with the smoke and stuff? Yeah. That's where I was born, but I moved to go to an academy called The Alice Academy, where they throw all the people who are like me.*

School's POV

Iinchou: Mikan, haven't you heard? There's gonna be a new student in our class today!

Mikan: Really? That sounds so exciting!

Hotaru: I heard she's rich and that she has been the top of the top on her studies..

Mikan: Cool! I just hope she will be nice!

Hotaru: Mikan, who would want to be nice to you?

Mikan: Hoootaaaru! I'll kiiilll Yoouuu!

*Chases Hotaru*

Sumire: Hey Stinkbrain! Stop being so childish! You guys are so immature! Right Natsume-kun? *cute face appears* :3

Natsume: Shut up.

Mochiage: Yeah! Dirtbag!

Sumire: .

*In their classroom*

Narumi: Alright guys! Be quiet! We have a new student here today so try to be nice to her. Haruka-chan! Come! Come!

*Haruka comes in in her uniform*

Class: Woow! She's so Pretty!  
Guy 1: So Cool!

Girl1: Kawaii!

*Haruka's Appearance:

Jet black Hair, Blue eyes, Fair-skinned, the same height as Ruka, The same weight as Mikan, has a red and black wrist band making her look cool, Black jacket tied on her waist.*

Mochiage: *Suddenly looks at her* O.O W-wooow!

Koko: She looks Pretty!

Narumi: This is Haruka Hyuuga, she is now joining Natsume in the Dangerous ability Type.

Guy 2: Wow! Such a strong type! I wonder what her alice is!

Narumi: Haruka, care to say something to your new classmates?

Haruka: Hey.

*Silent for a moment*

Class: Wooooow! She is so cool!

Sumire: Ew. She looks like she was thrown at a garbage truck! What a loser!

Narumi: Haruka, you can sit beside Ruka, over there.

Haruka: Sure.

Narumi: Ah! I almost forgot! Before I leave the class, the principal gave you this..* the Special Star*

Class: Why was it so easy for her to get that?

Guy 3: Wooow! She must be really strong!

Sumire: Psh. Whatever.

Narumi: Okay! Goodbye class! Fukutan will handle the class!

Fukutan: No! Don't leave! ~_~

Mikan: Nice to meet you Haruka-san!

Haruka: Nice to meet you too..um..

Mikan: Mikan, Sakura Mikan.

Haruka: Nice to meet you Mikan. Awesome.

Mikan: :D

Hotaru: Weirdo.

Mikan: HOTARU!

*Haruka sits down*

Haruka: Nice to meet you again Ruka-san.

Ruka: *silent*

Guy 4: they know each other?

Girl 3: How?

Natsume: Nice of you to get caught Haruka.

Haruka: Psh. Whatever bro. You got caught first. I got caught trying to save a kid.

Natsume: *Grin*

Nonoko: So Haruka, if you don't mind me asking, what's your alice?

Anna: Yeah Haruka! What is it?

Sumire: Hmph. She probably doesn't have one, but if she did, it would be just too lame to see. Right Natsume-kun? :3

Natsume: She has the alice of Ice and Crystals.

Class: Wow!

Sumire: H-how did you know Natsume-kun?

Natsume: We're-

Haruka: Childhood friends. Yeah.

Class: Cool! Wow!

Sumire: Whatever! Loser.. *walks out*

Mochiage: * Pushes the guy in front of Haruka's seat.*

Mochiage: So Haruka.. Alice of Crystals.. eh? Well maybe if you-

*Natsume stares at Mochiage ready to burn him to dust*

Mochiage: I-i mean.. if.. you..

Koko: He is asking you to stop by some time in his dorm room or talk to him if you need help. But he's just saying that because he's scared Natsume will brun him to dust.

Mochiage: KOKO! That wasn't true. I'm Mochiage by the way.

Haruka: Hey, Mochiage! What's your alice?

Mochiage: Alice of Levitation

Haruka: Cool.

Koko: I'm Kokoroyomi by the way. I can read minds.

Haruka: Cool! Do you..like.. cheat in tests using your alice?

Koko: I would if I could.. but they put up some weird things to keep us from cheating in exams-

Kitsuneme: No one wants to listen to you Koko! I'm Kitsuneme by the way, I can fly.

Haruka: hey, Kitsuneme. Nice to meet you. Don't you have any limitations on flying or something?

Kitsuneme: Nope, not really. But in this academy, the put some kind of shield to keep students away from-

Guy 5: Shut up! It's my turn!

Guy 6: No, it's my turn!

Guy 7: No, Mine!

Haruka: HEY! Cut it out!

Natsume: Stop.

*Everyone silent*

Natsume: Stop or I'll burn your bodies alive.

*Everyone went back to their seats.*

Haruka: Thanks Bro.

*bell rings*

*Break time*

Iinchou: Hey Haruka!

Haruka: Yeah, Iinchou?

Iinchou: Narumi-Sensei asked me to lead you to your dorm room and the Dangerous Ability Type Room.

Haruka: Oh Cool!

Iinchou: Here. I got this from Hotaru.

*Highlighted Scooter that could fit at least 4 people*

* At the dorm room*

Iinchou: Your lucky Haruka, you get to sleep in the room of Chisai Tamichi, the former representative of the Academy, she gets chosen in any programs needed in Nationals, Regionals and other things.

Haruka: Wow! This room is so big! Why do I get to choose a big room and yours are smaller?

Iinchou: the principals were the one who chose this for you.

Haruka: They must be really nice!

*After packing my stuff, Going to the dangerous ability class and going to the bank where my mother left some money for me, I went back to the room*

Mikan: Haruka-san! Iinchou-kun! You're just in time for the 1st period!

Narumi: Alright guys! It is now time for the Alice Festival! For 3 days you are to prepare for the festival with your classes. So we won't have any class for today.

Mikan and Haruka: Alice Festival? What's that?

Narumi: It's the time where the Students of the Academy will prepare booths or restaurants and you get to enjoy! For the Normal Schools, it's called Foundation day, or.. Festivals.

Mikan: Wow! It sounds so exciting! Spending more time with Hotaru!

Hotaru: Back off I prepared a booth already.

Mikan: Oh. How about Iinchou!

Iinchou: Sorry Mikan but I'm with my class the whole day.

Haruka: I'll go with you Mikan.

Mikan: You will?!

Haruka: Well.. yeah. The Dangerous Ability Class won't make any booths.

Mikan: Yehey! I'm going with Haruka! Yehey! Yehey!

Haruka: Just shut up.

Mikan: O-okay. O.O

Sumire: Back off Mikan! Me and Haruka will go to the Spa booth!

*Acting close to be closer to Natsume, She'll be like this for the whole time.*

*End of Chapter 1*

News form Author: That's the 1st Chapter Everyone! I know it's short and it comes on a rush, it isn't based on the anime yet.. but the other chapters will. R&R and No flames..!


	2. Chapter 2: The training has begun

Chapter 1: Another Kid in town

**Author's Note: As you all know, this is my 2****nd**** story for Gakuen Alice, it's a story about their Highschool Life.. and there are a lot of changes when it comes to highschool..I know I haven't finished the New kid in town story.. And I am really really sorry for that.. But this is not really, or nut much related to the 1****st**** Part. So please Enjoy!**

All the GACast has all grown up to be in Highschool, (You should know, that Haruka is still our main Character from my story) lots of Personalities Change, appearance changes and a whole lot more!

_"Phew, Highschool Life... It's been a long time since I have seen Natsume and the others since I mostly used my whole summer in spending time with Hotaru... And Hotaru has spent her time with inventing these Robots.. I have caused a lot of trouble.. But in the End, both of us are still happy..."_says Mikan, as she walks to school for the first day of High School.. None of them really sees each other a lot since the shops closed because of the Temperature this summer. Anyway, as they walk to their classrooms, everybody started greeting each other and talked about what they have done this Summer. (In this story, none of them wear uniforms), There were a lot of Appearance Changes..

For Example:

Anna- She dyed her hair black and she wore very short shorts, she alsohas eyeliner on making her look like a really daring girl.

Nonoko- Now wears glasses and instead of straight hair, she has long curly hair now(of course)[In this story, Nonoko and Anna are twins]

Ruka-Has those emo bangs and he also got highlights

Mikan-Has Longer hair and instead of two ponytails, she only has one now

Sumire-Wears really fitting clothes, with cleavages and all, wears a short skirt now and she straightens her hair often

Kokoroyomi- Only smiles regularly, got muscles

Iinchou(Yú)-Grew a lot taller and now wears contact lenses

And last...

Haruka-Very very Long jet black hair, wears headphones now, still wears a jacket around her waist, wears skinny jeans and has bangs now.

People were really looking at them comparing them from Grade School...

" You have really changed a lot Haruka!" Mikan geeks out, " Thanks Mikan.." "Gee.. I sure hope your personality didn't change..." "Naw Man..I mean Mikan.. I did not change a bit!"" But Anna sure did Change! She turned into a very very daring person!" "Yup.. But I guess it's fine as long as she doesn't go overboard..."

"Good Morning Class! Long time no see! You should all go back to your seats now!" Says Narumi, as he puts his small note in the table. The class was wondering why instead of bringing his books, he only brought a piece of paper. "So class, instead of learning your Algebras, Science, or educated things, There were some... changes in the High School Academy so you're going to learn about controlling your Alice." The Students were all wondering why, and the other students were excited about it, while the other other people wanted to escape because of their humiliating Alice. " Haruka.. What do you think about what Narumi said?" says Mikan while fidgeting."Well, it would be kind of fun I guess.. but what would happen to us when we finish our school? What kind of work will we have if we don't learn our education?" Haruka says worriedly. "Haruka, don't worry.. I'm here." "I don't really need you-" " Relax, stop thinking about education and loosen up a bit once in a while... You know?"Mochiage says weirdly. "O-okay.. I guess it would be fun." "Okay.. This class is supposed to be in the gym 30 seconds ago.. so.. let's go there right now.!"

As they went to the Gym, Haruka and Mochiage were talking...

"So Mochiage, are you ready to show off your Alice?" Says Haruka Excitedly."Hell yeah I am!" Says Mochiage sounding like a wrestler. As they kept on talking, Koko kept on staring at Haruka talking to Mochiage. "Is this Jealousy I see?" says Sumire not minding her own business. "N-no I'm not! Mind your own business Sumire!" Says Koko Blushing. " Geez Koko... Loosen up a little! Youv'e changed a lot!" says Sumire playfully. "Fine..Sumire?" "What is it Koko?" "..Do me a favour?" "Hehe.. I like where this is going.."

In the Gym..

"Alright class! Natsume can't attend here today because of.. some cause." Then Everybody Mumbled where Natsume was. "Okay.. First I have to announce a new student today, Mizuki Nagareboshi. Come Here Mizuki!" As Mizuki came to the Gym, everybody was screaming because of his good looks and fair skin. "Hello Everybody." Mizuki said with a pokerface. " Damn.. he's here.. "Says Haruka covering her face with her hand and hid on Bigiri's back. (Bigiri is just some guy you don't have to mind. He's a big guy.) " Okay Mizuki, you can go down the stage now. After this Morning's Training Haruka Hyuuga will lead you to your dorm and to your class. Haruka?" Says Narumi. "Shit.. R-Right here Narumi-Sensei!" Then, Mizuki looked at Haruka as if he is trying o figure out who she is. "Wait.. Aren't you.. my Angel?" Everybody was shocked. "Haruka.. is this the Ex Boyfriend you were talking about?" Said Mochiage. "N-No! That's not him!" Unfortunately, Mochiage didn't here Haruka. "You little bastard! How dare you break Haruka's Heart!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" said Mizuki hiding from Mochiage.

Suddenly, Haruka used her Alice on Mochiage (She froze Mochiage except for his head).

"Listen to me Man! He is not my ex boyfriend!" Says Haruka. "Wait. You had an ex boyfriend?!" says Natsume suddenly appearing. He then stared at Mizuki. "You Crazy Bastard! How dare you do this to my Cousin!" Natsume said while Burning Mizuki's shoes. " Wait! Stop Natsume!" Natsume,'surprisingly' did not stop. Then, Haruka also froze Natsume. Natsume looked shocked. "Stop it Man! He is not my Ex Boyfriend and I have never even had one before! Mochiage, I didn't tell you that I had an Ex boyfriend, You HEARD me say that I had an ex boyfriend, it was an excuse for skipping class in Kazumi's Subject. Okay?

"U-uh.. O-okay." Said Mochiage and Natsume with big eyes. Haruka then let go of her ice.

"I'm Back! Oh.. What happened here?" said Narumi sensei who went off to see a parade on TV.

"Nothing Sempai.." said Mizuki, Haruka, Natsume and Mochiage

"Okay then.. Let's continue! Oh.. and Mizuki, Jinno is going to rank your star."

Let the Training Begin!

**A/N: Sorry Guys.. I am really sorry if Mikan is not the Main Character. But in the Last Chapter, there will be some twists.. MUAHAHAHA!**


End file.
